Stars of Hope
by JustRide584
Summary: Going onto the ship Rose and Cal don't see eye to eye...but when Cal saves Rose from the back of the ship can they open their hearts? Rose always felt trapped and for once maybe she has someone she can be free with and maybe even find love and understanding in Cal. But when the ship begins to sink will the Stars offer Hope or will the Ocean Swallow them whole? ROSE/CAL-ROMANCE-T


**This is a Cal and Rose story, but I think you will really like it if you give it a chance! Rose and Cal don't get along in the beginning but at the end of this chapter they finally make peace with each other and just maybe a love can blossom between these two! I don't hate Jack at all, but this seemed like such an interesting and different idea! I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think of it in the reviews!**

The smell of salt and the sounds of yelling penetrated the car and took me from my thoughts. I blinked the dazed look out of my eyes and looked out the window to see people running around and shouting orders at men dressed in uniform, I looked away when the sun began to shine brightly into my pale blue eyes. I looked around the car and saw Cal sitting directly across from me with the largest smile on his face as he was looking at the window, breathing in the salt air and letting the sun beat down on his already sun-kissed skin. Mother sat next to him as stiff as a board with a look of distaste as a pair of lower class people ran past our car, I could only roll my eyes at her crass behavior to those poorer than us.

The car finally came to a stop and Cal was the first one to step out, eager as a little boy during Christmas time. He let out a booming laugh before turning towards the "Ship of Dreams" where he was awestruck. Mother proceeded to get out from the other side of the car which left only me; I took a deep breath only to be reminded of the skin tight corset that left a suffocating and trapped feeling. I looked down and saw Cal had extended his hand towards me, I placed my gloved hand into his much larger one and he gently pulled me out of the car. Once my feet hand touched the cement floor beneath me I turned my head and finally saw Titanic, I was supposed to be in awe and taken aback by its size and beauty as it shone in the bright sun…but I couldn't. I could only see it as a prison that would be taking me back to Philadelphia where I would be married to Cal and I would completely loose myself…my dreams and most importantly what little freedom I had left.

"It's beautiful! What do you think Sweet Pea?" I didn't even towards toward Cal as I answered.

"It doesn't look much bigger than the Mauretania?" I say with a dismissive tone as I squint at the large ship in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Cal look at me with wide eyes before turning back to the ship.

"It's over 100 feet longer than the Mauretania and far more luxurious!" I only dip my head to one side before walking over to the ticket booth along with my maid Trudy, I overhear Cal say to my mother that I'm far too difficult to please and I'm unable to hear my mother response as the ship's horn lets out a shrill sound that echo's throughout the yard.

In only a matter of minutes we are ready to board the ship as our luggage is all in order. Cal offers his arm to my mother whom she gladly accepts and I walk behind them, gliding my gloved hand against the metal railing and all I can hear is the thumping of my heart as it beats wildly in my chest and ears. This wasn't the "Ship of Dreams"…this was hell that would cut into the ocean waters to take me back to Philadelphia in chains…chains I would never break. I would never be free.

After we board we are showed to our staterooms which is already filled with maids bustling about as the put this paint there and these clothes over there. I swallow the lump in my throat as I try to breath, I can feel my chest tighten as I become overwhelmed knowing this week would be the last time I would have a shred of freedom.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when Trudy comes up to me holding one of the paintings Cal had bought for me, seeing the ballerina calmed my aching heart and chest and brought a slight smile to my face as I take it from her and rest it on one of the lounges where three of my other paints are set, I busy myself by looking around the room to try to find a suitable place to hang all of these. I talk quietly with Trudy about the paintings who painted them, the subject and more.

"I don't know why you insisted on wasting money on those things, they are just silly finger paintings?" With my back turned to Cal I only roll my eyes before turning to Trudy and speaking loudly so he can hear.

"The difference between mine and Cal's taste is I have some." My cutting remark only made Cal scoff before turning back into the private promenade with a bottle of wine in hand and a glass.

I only stare at him for a moment before going back to work on where to place these paintings, I look over to my room before looking at the ballerina paints. I pick the heavy piece up before walking into my bedroom where I hang it against the wall. I lightly bit on my tongue as I focused on making sure it was aligned and straight; only then did I step away and take in its beauty as I smiled.

* * *

By lunch we decided to dine with Bruce Ismay, Thomas Andrews and Molly Brown whom where all some of the biggest talk on the ship. Mr. Ismay being the ship owner and manger of the White Star Line, Thomas Andrews was the ship's designer and I found him fascinating and finally Molly Brown whom I really didn't know much about only that she came from "new money" as mother called it.

The lunch was going on okay enough with Mr. Ismay gushing about the ship while Molly listened very intently, Mr. Andrews sat quietly while writing in a little black notebook and only looked up when he heard his name which he would only smile politely before nodding and going back to his writing.

I sat with Cal to my left and mother to my right who talked amongst themselves and the rest at the table while I stared blankly off into space. My attention was finally caught when I saw a mother reprimand her daughter who made her daughter sit straighter and gently place a napkin in her lap, smoothing it out with her lace gloves. I quickly looked away from the sight and pulled out my cigarette holder and a cigarette, I lit it and took one breath in before looking at my mother.

"Rose, you know I don't like that." I blew the smoke out and into my mothers face which only made her give me a dirty look.

"She knows." I turned towards Cal only to see him snatch my cigarette and stump it out. I sucked in my cheeks as I bit my tongue to keep from saying anything before putting my holder away.

I sat like this for a little while longer before a waiter came around asking what we would like, I opened my mouth when we came to Cal and I only for Cal to order for us both.

"We'll take the Lamb with mint sauce..." He turned towards me with a smile "You like Lamb, don't you Sweet Pea?" He didn't even wait for my answer before turning away. I let out a silent breath before leaning back deject into my seat. I only looked up when Molly's booming voice echoed through the table.

"Gonna cut her meat for her too Cal?" She laughed afterwards and I had to bit my lip to keep from laughing. Cal only gave her a smirk before turning and looking at Mr. Ismay. Molly turned towards Mr. Ismay with a smile.

"So, who came up with the name Titanic? Was it you Bruce?" Mr. Ismay just smiled before sitting up straighter.

"Why yes, we choose a name that would represent sheer size and tonnage!" I only turned my head at him before words spewed from my mouth.

"Mr. Ismay have you ever heard of Dr. Freuder, his idea's on the male thoughts of size might interest you." I heard mother squeal my name and I quickly stood and excused myself leaving behind a laughing Molly Brown and Mr. Andrews while a flustered Mr. Ismay questioned who was Dr. Freuder.

I rested my arms against the railing and looked out at the ocean as the sun shone brightly. The ocean was a siren calling to me and the longer I looked at it the greater the pull was, the gently rocking of the waves lulled me into a trace like state as I slowly moved towards the other side of the railing. I didn't move much when I felt a hand on my arm, I snapped from my trance and turned around to see Cal standing there with a quizzed look on his face.

"What is going on with you Rose?" I could shake my head at him before shaking his hand off my arm.

"Why do you even care Cal?" With that I stalk off back inside leaving Cal standing by the railing in the hot sun. The ocean was calling to me and as I walked farther away its pull was stronger as it begged for me to jump into its blue, deep depths.

That night at dinner I was dressed to the nines with my hair done into a beautiful updo and a red dress with black cascading beads. Laughter was in the air as wine and champagne were flowing freely and gossip was shooting off the tongues of women. I should have been happy…but I wasn't. I was trapped and the only thing I could think of was the rocking of the ship beneath my feet…knowing that under all this steel and carpet was the ocean; calm and serene where you where hugged with it's dark embrace and where the cold would slowly go away and you would be left with warmth as you close your tired eyes and drift. Drift far off and away from the parties and dresses, the ocean didn't care about wealth or family name. The ocean only cared fro those in need and for those out of luck…it seemed I was both.

I slowly walked through the ship after I excused myself from the table, the night air nipping at my naked arms and blowing my hair free of its style leaving my fire red curls blowing in the wind. The rocking of the ship somehow brought me to the bow of the ship where the propellers cut into the dark waters and blew a light spray of slat water up which rested on my pale face and left my burning arms with cool tingles. I looked behind me and saw no one…of course no one would be out here in the bitter cold.

I turned back around and looked down at the water where it lightly foamed from the propellers pushing it up and down, I breathed in the sweet scent of air and salt…of freedom. I grabbed my dress with one hand and hiked it up before throwing one of my legs over the white railing before doing the other. I looked at the ship one last time as a tear slowly made its way down my pale cheek before carefully turning around, I gripped the white railing painfully between my hands as I looked down at the black water…the waves rising up to me. Offering me a hand as they promised to comfort me and protect to me from this world, they would take me somewhere sweet and safe. No one could hurt me in their hands and I would go peacefully off where no one could interrupt or make me second guess my decision. I slowly began to loosen my grip and I leaned forward and just as I was about to let go…a sound ripped through the silent and peaceful night.

"Rose!" My eyes flew open as I hurried to tighten my grip on the railing before turning. There stood Cal with a look of awe as he was dressed in a gorgeous black tux with shiny black shoes that shined under the lamp light.

"Rose what are you doing?" He stepped closer and I turned away from him "Don't step any closer Cal! I'll let go!" I shouted as my back was turned towards him.

"Rose please…give me your hand! I'll pull you back over!" "NO!" I shout "I don't want to come back over! Why do you even care! Go away Cal!" I feel tears begin to cascade down my face as the wind picks up blowing my hair back.

"Rose…please! If you let go…I'll be all alone!" He shouts at me as his voice croaks. I slowly turn my head and look at his face which is illuminated by the lamp and I see as his face twist in pain. I shake my head before turning away from him as more tears begin to fall.

"You don't care about me Cal! You never did! When I let go, you'll go home and have a funeral and once that's done you'll be off finding another bride! You won't have a second thought about me!" I shout over the moving waves.

"That's where you're wrong Rose! I'll never stop thinking about you! I know you might hate me and I know we don't have the best relationship…but I do love you Rose!"

"Just shut up! You've never cared about me! No has!" With that a flood gate gets let free and I'm sobbing as I hold tightly onto the railing, my body shaking from the force of my cries.

"Rose do you think you're the only rich person out there that hates their life! Your not! How do you think I've felt all these years! It was never my dream to be engaged to marry a seventeen year old and I hated you for making me stuck and my father for forcing the marriage! But…over time something changed, I didn't see myself as being stuck with you! I had hoped maybe you would grow feelings for me as I did for you…but you never did. You continued to hate me no matter how much I tried to please you!" My sobs only grew as I heard his speech "You aren't alone Rose…you have me if only you open yourself up!" I turn and look at him before looking back down at the sea. I sigh before gently turning on the railings, Cal steps forward and stands in front of me.

He holds his hand out and I gently place mine in his; he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me over as I curl my legs inward. Once he places me on the ground I look up at his face and see his black eyes and hair shining under the lights. He pulls off his dress coat and wraps it around my freezing and shaking frame before running his hands up and down my arms as he warms me up. He wraps one arm around my small torso and guides me away from the railing and back up to first class where the lights become brighter and when I look up I see something I had never really noticed before…bright stars.

Stars that glowed in the dark night and sent a warm and protective feeling towards me. When I looked up at Cal I saw him gently smile down at me as we entered the warm and brightly lit halls which would eventually lead into the staterooms. Once we finally reached room B54 he pulled out his key and opened the wood door for me; he had one of the maids light a fire before turning towards me.

"I wish to start over Rose...I want to prove too you that we are meant to be. But...only if you will have me?" I look up at his tan skin which stood out because of his midnight black hair and black eyes which with a closer look had speckles of a dark blue around the pupil; I smiled gently at him before nodding.

"I would like that very much Cal." With that he smiled before leaning down and kissing me gently on the cheek before bidding me goodnight and exiting to his rooms. I stood there in silence before turning towards the fire and sitting next to it where it engulfed me in its warmth.

I sat there for god knows how long before finally standing and having Trudy undo my dress and corset. I changed into a plain white night dress before crawling into bed where I snuggled into the warm red and white covers before resting me head on the cotton pillows and being engulfed in darkness.

That night as I closed my eyes and fell into a dream world I didn't dream of the dark and cold ocean, but rather the bright stars that shone in the darkest of times. Stars brought out light in a period of utter dark…they brought hope and for once in a long, long time I was finally hopeful; hopeful of a good and happy life that didn't look bad with Cal by my side.


End file.
